In the Name of Science
by irisdietrich
Summary: Instead of Damon who escaped from the Augustine Society it was Enzo, now Damon is a "patient" of Grayson Gilbert. The story will eventually time jump to Elena at 17 and will undoubtably take a Delena direction. Rated T for now but will most likely update to a M in a couple chapters.
1. Science

_"This isn't a personal matter, its for the advancement of science"_ ugh I've been hearing that every damn time I get a new doctor/torturer, have to say after 40 odd years its starting to feel pretty personal. I lay here on a slab in a basement somewhere it looks residential actually, definitely an upgrade from the damp cell Enzo and I used to share. Ugh Enzo, should have taken his offer to be the one to lead us on our breakout attempt but I thought him going so long with out blood after being here years longer would make him weaker then me stronger lessening our chances of escape, the only thing it lessened was his resolve to stay behind and assist me. I remember watching him turn off his humanity leaving me behind in a cage in a fire, brother should not have schooled me in the art of revenge because that is all I have been thinking of, my plan for his exquisite demise has kept me going after it became abundantly clear dear Stefan would not be bothered to come looking for his big brother. Must say I am hurt my brother has left me here granted he doesn't know I'm here but if it were me and I hadn't seen him in several decades id have a witch help me track down his sorry as if only because I would miss messing with his life, apparently he can't even be bothered to hate me anymore.

I am torn away from my train of though by animalistic screams that I quickly realize are coming from myself, well this definitely makes it official, having your corneas sliced and diced -worst kind of pain pretty sure the only thing that beats it is having a witch fry your brains although its been a few years pretty sure that's definitely the winner.

Hmm, this doctor must be pretty new, even though I still can't see I feel his blood pumping right above me lips, idiot must be reaching over me for a scalpel or something, even starved and in excruciating pain I am able to capture his wrist with little to no effort taking long glorious gulps of his blood, the shot of vervain he injects me with is hardly a bee sting in my neck after all these years but the blunt object now stabbing my healing eyeball is enough to make me gasp in pain long enough for him to steal his arm back.

After taking some of my blood to heal his wound, the only thing these sadistic idiotic humans have learned "for the advancement of science," he scampers away like the rodent he is, I hear someone shout "Grayson!" and ask if he is all right before the door the basement door slams shut. I try to listen more but everything is muffled. Great soundproofed, even if I concentrate hard enough to pick up the odd word here and there no one, no human, will be able to hear my own screams for help.

I hear to door squeak open again and sigh assuming today's session for the advancement of science is about to continue when I hear the softest little voice start speaking.

"Are you sick? Is my daddy trying to fix you?" I turn my head to make out the image of a little girl; I'm guessing 4 maybe 5 years old. I am about to speak when I hear a booming voice I now know as Grayson start shouting at her for coming down here when she had been told to stay away.

"Get upstairs now Elena!" Expecting the little girl to shrink away maybe even cry I am amused when she stomps away the all the attitude she can muster.


	2. Pinky Promise

"What did you say to her!"? Grayson shouts at me.

"Relax Dr. G, you interrupted before I could accept my invitation to your little girl's imaginary tea party. Tell me what kind of father has an in home torture chamber?"

He takes a few strong strides towards me and yanks the scalpel out of my eye- shit didn't realize that was still in there _I can't believe that little girl didn't scream in horror upon seeing me_, I start to wonder how many other horrific scenes that kid has already been exposed to. I don't know why but I have no desire to include her in my revenge scenarios I had already planned on leaving one member of every Augustine family alive even with passing generations so I can rationalize that I am in no way going soft all of a sudden but deep down I know there is something about _Elena_ that speaks to my heart, something that has nothing to do with science, torture, or revenge.

A couple weeks later I hear a ball bouncing its way down the stairs, now either Dr. G is starting to get creative or… _Elena_. I see her standing and swaying with the ball after having retrieved it, I don't say anything we stare at each other in silence for a while I am curious to know what is going on in that little head of hers so I decide to wait for her to make the first move.

"I thought you might be bored, when I am sick and I have to say in bed for awhile I get really bored." Are you serious this girl crept downstairs to her dad's secret forbidden torture chamber to see if I wanted company?

"Well I am not sick but I certainly am bored, how about you undo these restraints and we play with that ball you got there?" please let this little girl be trusting enough to let me go, aside from making her an orphan I have no designs to hurt her so please _please_ let her trust me enough to want to play catch with.

"If you're not sick why are you here?" How to tell little soon to be orphaned Annie her Dad is a bigger monster than me, hmm.

"After your Daddy fixed my eye he decided I needed lots or rest but sometimes I sleepwalk so he tied me down but as you can see I am no longer sleepy and would really like to get up." I see her thinking about it not entirely convinced by my explanation she asks, "were you bad?"

"Why would you ask if I was bad?" I respond,

"I think your lying, the only times I lie is when I do something bad and don't want to get in trouble." Damn this kid is perceptive. I decide to tell as much of the truth as I can for her age and quickly I don't know how much longer before someone notices she is down here.

"Your Dad was bad, he kept me down here longer than he was supposed to and he is scared that if he lets me go I will be so angry with him that I might do something bad to him." "Is he right?" She counters right away. Fuck why can't I be as devious and monstrous as I need to be to get my freedom right now!

"Yeah he is right, I don't like your Dad and I am very angry with him but I like you, and if you let me go I promise I won't hurt him, okay?" She starts approaching me, shit did that really actually work? Dropping the ball she lifts her hand so it's close to mine, "pinky promise?" I actually hook my pinky and promise, and even crazier I think I am going to keep it if only to spare her the guilt of thinking she is the reason her parents are dead. She starts working on my restraints when I hear the door creek open. FUCK!


	3. Gone

_Fuck!_

Before I have time to think beyond that Elena hurries into the closest dark corner and makes herself as small as possible, this is not going to be good. Dr. G is coming down the stairs quickly and I hear him say under his breath he must have forgotten to lock the door. I don't know how Elena got down here but I know I do not want her to see what is about to happen, but I can't exactly just tell him his daughter is hiding in the corner now can I? Maybe after we are done if she has managed not to scream I can compel her to forget… yes, that's what I'll do she is still my best chance at freedom but I feel like my insides are being torn apart at the thought of Elena being witness to whatever is going to happen, the pain confounds me and he hasn't even started yet, please god let her keep her eyes closed.

"What no amusing quips today?" Grayson questions me, if I succeed he won't hear a peep out of me at all, _do not engage focus all your energy on not screaming you don't want to frighten Elena_. For the moment I give up trying to decipher why this little girl means anything to me let alone so much that I would suffer multiple deaths just to spare her the pain of splinter for now I just acknowledge it as a fact and swear no matter what doctor Mangala has in store today I will bear it.

I see him go straight for the bone saw; I guess we are skipping the foreplay today. I see blood spraying out over my face as if a sprinkler was tapped in my fucking head. The bone plate of my skull gives way to the pressure and eventually an oval portion of my skull is placed on a nearby tray. Just as start to feel I will be able to do this, yes it hurt but the pain was sharp and quick nothing I couldn't handle- no what I can't handle is what comes next. Apparently doc must do some carpentry on the side because vice grips are produced and I have a feeling those are not commonly used in the medical field. He jams two on either side of the hole he made in my head and screws them tightly to my face and back of my neck to keep the wound open and prevent any vampire healing that would put a stop him fishing around for the damn light bulb in my head like I'm the fat fuck from the game _operation_.

The pressure building in my head is anything but a sharp quick pain I can swallow no this is medieval tower of London torture shit and I don't know how much longer crushing my teeth to dust over and over in my mouth will keep me from screaming out.

He is across the room down having removed a slab of my brain to study under the microscope, not bothering the undo the clamps that clearly have already served their purpose, _the dick_, I start to smell urine I can't move my head to look over to Elena but I no longer feel the pain all my body craves now is to shed every unshed tear of my century plus existence. Thankfully I suspect the smell of burnt flesh, bone dust, and blood masks the odor to the human nose, now if he would just leave so I could take her in my arms and tell her everything is alright, take away all the painful memories of today and replace them with her playing happily with her ball.

I finally get my wish as the doctor starts packing up for the day, he removes the grips still jammed in my head and goes to tidy up the rest of his work space when the door opens and a woman calls down letting him know she can't find Elena. What has this woman, who I assume is her mother, been doing all day that she only now realizes her daughter is missing?! He races up the stairs presumably to help locate her and I am finally able to turn to the corner I know Elena is in. I can't see her but I hear her heartbeat and her tiny whimpers from crying. I call out to her in the most reassuring voice I can manage.

"Hey, its okay, its all over. I had a headache but your daddy fixed it, how 'bout we play with that ball now?" I hear her taking gasps of air into her lungs trying to find the strength to make a sound. She doesn't she just comes over and undoes my restraints never looking me in the eye and then goes back to her corner clutching that ball like it is a life-vest and she is adrift at sea. I walk around to where the my blood rations are kept and suck them down unable to flash out of here like I know I should, whether it is from lack of strength or an unwillingness to leave Elena I don't know. I finally make my way over to her and crouch in front I brush her hair with my hand and my dead heart warms a little when she doesn't flinch away.

"Elena, can you look at me, I am going to make this better, you don't have to be afraid I can make it all go away. Please just look at me." I snake my finger under her chin and lift her face up, it is puffy and streaked with tears after a few more strokes of her hair I place a hand on either side of her face and tell her she will not remember today, it was a boring day, she played by herself and took a walk around the neighborhood, she came home after having an accident because she couldn't find a restroom.

I lean forward and press a kiss to her forehead, longer than what is probably acceptable but wanting to soak up every little bit of peace this creature gives to my heart. She stats to pull herself together her big brown eyes search mine and innocently ask "what's your name?"

"Damon."

Then I am… gone. I left... didn't kill anyone I just _left_.


	4. Founders Party

Imagine season 1 without Damon until he shows up at the Founders Party in episode 4.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

On my bed with Stefan things are starting to heat up but he turns away from me, not the typical response of your average teenage boy although look who's talking- Elena Gilbert ladies and gents, the girl who grew up in a "mental health facility" aka nut house until I finally played along and told everyone what they wanted to hear. _There was no man in the basement, I have an overactive imagination, I was creating drama to get attention because my mom was sick_, I gave up on anyone believing me and played the part so I could finally come home, mom had passed away and I didn't want to grow up never knowing my brother, he was the only family I had left since my strong aversion to being in my father's presence.

"Maybe we should just hit pause?" I innocently suggest to Stefan, which gets him to relax some. I like Stefan, yes he is hot and I can feel Caroline trying to murder me with her mind out of jealousy every time she sees us together but honestly he is so broody so mysterious and incredibly gentle although I think he works very hard on that last one, it means I can be with him without acting. I haven't talked about my past with him but I don't have to pretend to be happy-go-lucky cheerleader around him either, not the way I had to with Matt. So what if he is hesitant about taking things to the next level? I decide to let it go and not overanalyze it too much instead I decide to invite him to be my date to the Founders Party.

"How do you look in a suit?"

**Damon's POV**

All right, _get in, get the crystal, and get out_… what could go wrong. I don't think I have to worry about running into saint Stefan tonight, I heard he was back in town determined to act like he is in a damn John Hughes film. Tried to stop by the boarding house only to be informed by some distant relative named _Zach_ I am on Stefan's "never invite in" list. Plus the Salvatore's aren't exactly welcomed by the town council had to pick up some blonde and compel my self an invite as her plus one.

Arriving I curse myself for forgetting about having to be invited in but Mayor Lockwood obliges strait away- _sucker_… now where is the bar.

**Stefan's POV**

Elena invited me to be her date to the Founders party she told me it used to mean a lot to her mom, I like that she is starting to open up to me, starting to trust me, I really want this to work with her I just need to work on my control… having her under me earlier making out on her bed… I was so tempted to take a break from my animal's only diet, I turned away before she could see the monster creeping out around my eyes but it was still too close for my liking. As we step across the threshold after having the mayor invite us in I see him, _Damon_.

_Great!_ Elena and me are finally getting to a good place, _shit_! The second he sees her _fuck!_ This is gonna be like a sick game to him but I won't let him hurt Elena, I'd never forgive myself if something happens to her, how the hell am I going to get through tonight?


	5. Vampire

**Stefan POV**

I see Damon sneaking around clearly up to something but I don't care the point is he is distracted I grab Elena by the wrist and lead her out of the party as quickly as I can. Just as we are approaching my car she yanks her arm free and plants her feet standing her ground.

"What are you doing? What makes you think you can drag me across a room like that? In front of the entire town… you knew tonight was important, I told you what it meant!" Taking a big breath of air after shouting at me I stare down at my shoes, there is really nothing I can say to all that and then I hear him.

"Oh, I think I can answer that."

**Elena POV**

I turn to the voice coming behind me and suddenly I feel the world stop spinning. It's him.

"It seems my dear brother Stefan doesn't want you to meet his big bad brother," He takes a step towards me with a shit-eating grin on his face that he is somehow able to make look sexy and extends his hand.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting I'm…" interrupting him I exhale "Damon." I watch confusion dance across his face and I know he doesn't remember me although its not like I look how I did 12 years ago, he on the other hand doesn't seemed to have aged at all.

"You're real, you're… really real," I let out a giggle and place my hand on his shoulder when I confirm he's real and not a hallucination of some kind I pull myself completely against him and wrap him in a hug.

"I knew I wasn't crazy," I say into the crook of his neck and feel his arms hesitantly close around me.

**Damon POV**

Standing here with Katherine 2.0 in my arms I am utterly confused, she seems to know me… weirder she seems to like me, surely I would remember coming across the human clone of Katherine.

"Elena, what is going on," my brother Stefan asks, each word dripping with his own frustration. Hmm clearly he does not like seeing his girl in my arms- _wait_, did he say Elena? I've only ever known one Elena and it can't be… I pull back and gaze into her eyes, never ending pools of hazel and chocolate lock onto mine and for the life of me I cannot pull away.

"Elena," I whisper as if the word is sacred and I see the corners of her lips turn upwards. Making her smile feels like the greatest accomplishment of my life- _this is going to complicate things._

**Elena POV**

"Yeah, not a little girl anymore… wait did you say brother?" I ask Damon but look back to Stefan.

"Its complicated," Stefan sighs clearly uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Its not that complicated brother, you clearly haven't said anything to Elena about me because you think I am a monster and want nothing more than to see someone stake me, you'd do it yourself but you and I both know the only thing you can't stand more than me would be to carry one more once of guilt on those brooding shoulders of yours." What the hell is Damon talking about _stake_? He makes it sound like he is some kind of…

"What are you?" I ask Damon and he is silent they both are "What are you!" no longer asking but demanding.

"You know," Damon answers but what I am thinking can't possibly be…

"No, I don't" Anxiety starts to flood my body and Damon comes closer to me taking my face in his hands, suddenly I feel like I am 5 years old again.

"Yes you do Elena." I study his face and utter the most insane theory I have right now, "Vampire."


	6. History Repeating

**Elena POV**

"Elena, I was going to tell you…" stunned I turn back to Stefan, "you're one too? I can't be here I… I need to go." I turn to walk away but Stefan blocks me, "please, look I won't tell anyone, I just can't be around you right now," looking back to Damon I continue, "either of you." Stefan steps aside and lets me pass. My mind is racing over everything that has just happened… where do I go? Should I talk to someone, no… no I can't they'd lock me up again, oh my god… my Dad… does he know about vampires, is that why he did those things to Damon. Suddenly my mind is no longer racing I focus on one terrifying thought and I know even with all this chaos and confusion reigning down on me I WILL NOT ALLOW HISTORY TO REPEAT ITSELF. Taking off my shoes and gathering my dress in one hand and turn and race back to them as fast as my legs will carry me.

**Stefan POV** _a few minutes earlier._

Watching Elena walk away from me is tearing my heart apart she looked so lost and all I wanted was to be there for her and comfort her but I can't she doesn't trust me anymore all because of…

"All in all I think she took that pretty well," my brother remarks. In the blink of an eye I Drag him out of sight and into the woods.

"I was going to tell her, when the time was right I was going to tell her!" I growl as I hold him by the neck against a tree.

"Really? Tell me Stefan when is the right time to tell your girlfriend you're a vampire?" I let him go and fling my self a couple yards away.

**S**-"How do you two know each other?"

**D**-"Relax Steffy not here to steal your girl away."

**S**- "and why are you here exactly, uh Damon? I know you must want something so what is it?"

**D**- "Maybe I just missed my brother" yeah right.

**S**- "Look whatever it is just stay away from Elena." I close the distance between us and fix my gaze so he knows how serious I am.

**D**- "What makes you think she'll be able to stay away from me?" He says making his eyebrows dance suggestively and now I am back to having his neck firmly in my hands and I throw him as hard as a can into the distance only just missing _Elena_.

"Elena" I exhale as I start to walk towards her but as soon as I see her shufeling away from me I stop. She's afraid… of me. I look towards Damon and growl he had to have heard her coming he wanted to provoke me!

"You're a monster… I was coming back to warn Damon and you I guess not to let my Dad see you or know what you are." My eyes start to mist I can't let her walk away this time, I use my vampire speed and I am now face to face with her.

"Elena wait, please! I am not the monster here Damon is, I would never hurt you I don't know how the two of you know each other but please Elena you can't trust him."

"And I can trust you? Seriously Stefan? How about this BOTH of you stay away from me!" When she leaves I am even more devastated then earlier hearing what she thinks of me.

"You heard her coming, you wanted me to lose it in front of her!" I scream at Damon.

"You might have heard her too if you weren't intent on sticking to your ridiculous bunny rabbit diet." He smirks, he actually smirks! I knew this would be a game to him even if Elena doesn't want to be with me anymore I will make sure she stays clear of Damon, I will not let him use her for some twisted revenge.


	7. Blame

Thanks for all the follows and reviews, I am overjoyed you are all liking my story.

* * *

><p>Elena POV<p>

Walking into my house I pass Jeremy playing his x-box and walk towards the kitchen where my Dad is.

**E**- "Hey Dad."

**G**- "What's wrong"?

**E**- "Why do you assume something's wrong?"

**G**- "You're speaking to me."

**E**- "nothing's wrong Dad forget it." I turn shaking my head… what comfort did I honestly expect to gain from talking to him.

**G**- "no, Elena… please wait. I love you. Was there something you wanted to talk about?" You know what _fuck it! _I spin around and embrace my inner bitch.

**E**- "I met someone who promised to turn me into a vampire today I think I am going to do it, any thoughts?" He practically runs around the kitchen island trying to get to me.

**G**- "Elena, what happened? Have you been hurt? Did someone compel you?" Compel? Wait he just admitted it didn't he… all these years and finally he slips.

**E**- "So you do know they are real?" I see a darkness wash over him and I start regretting my decision to steer the conversation this way.

**G**- "You were testing me? Damn it Elena what the hell is wrong with you?" You know what no, I am not going to tip toe around him anymore.

**E**- "Nothing! Apparently there is nothing wrong with me! You spent my whole life convincing me I was insane that I was broken in some way… a… a burden to you! Mom died and I needed you and you sent me away for something you knew was true!"

**G**- "I SENT YOU AWAY BECAUSE YOU ARE THE REASON YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD AND I COULDN'T STAND TO LOOK AT YOU ONE SECOND LONGER!" I am stunned and suddenly mute.

**J**- "Dad!" Is that Jer, when did he come in… how much did he hear, I can't focus enough my mind my vision everything has gone cloudy.

**G**- "Jeremy go upstairs this doesn't concern you."

**J**- "I am not leaving you alone with Elena how could you say something like that to her." He is trying to stick up for me. That small act of consideration and kindness reminds me I am not alone and suddenly I feel like I can breathe again.

**E**- "Jer its okay please, I'll come find you after we're done talking so you know I'm okay." Jeremy looks at me not know if he should believe me or not. "I promise."

**J**- "Fine." He turns and leaves us after shooting our dad the scariest look I've seen and I spent my day with two vampires. When I hear his bedroom door close I turn back to my dad.

**E**- "Mom died of cancer, pretty sure I can't be blamed for that."

**G**- "The creature you saw in my lab-

**E**- "Damon." I interrupt.

**G**- "That creature's blood was healing her!"

**E**- "What?"

**G**- "And you let him go, so yes I blamed you unfairly for years. I lost the love of my life, I felt like a failure, as a husband, a father, and most frustratingly as a doctor." I blink at my dad in disbelief trying to soak up what he has just told me. "But I do love you Elena, and so did your mother, and the shame I carry for taking my grief out on you can not be measured. I told myself it would be better if you forgot... if you came to believe your little girl imagination had tricked you, that monsters weren't real. I didn't want that life for you but the life I gave you instead wasn't much better and I am so sorry for that."

Neither of us talks for the longest time but I finally break through the tension determined to get out of this room.

"I should go check on Jeremy." I start to walk away but he stops me.

"I need to know about this vampire you met, did you really come across one?" I don't hesitate to answer.

"No, just my latest theory about my childhood I wanted to confront you with. I don't know any vampires." No matter what my mixed up my feelings are towards Stefan and Damon and now my Dad I am not going to complicate matters by starting a witch hunt… or vampire hunt to be more accurate.

Upstairs I knock on Jeremy's door as I open it, "hey, coast is clear." He is sitting on his bed with a Gameboy he lightly tosses on the comforter.

**J**- "what was that? Yeah sometime you and Dad are tense and miserable to be around when your in the same room but I have never heard either one of you yell like that before, what is going on?"

**E**- "He thinks because he needed to constantly run around after me when I was little it stopped him from making some sort of breakthrough scientific cure for mom. He admitted it was wrong that he took his grief out on me, said he was sorry for everything he had put me through and that he loved me." Its close enough to the truth but I still don't like lying to Jeremy plus I feel like a hypocrite telling myself keeping him in the dark is for his own good but I just can't deal with anymore drama right now.

**J**- "Wow, so what happens now?"

**E**- "I don't know Jer, I really don't know."


	8. About a Girl

**Elena POV**

I leave Jeremy's room and walk down the hall desperate for my bed. I recall Stefan and me kissing on said bed earlier, I can't believe it was only a few hours ago it feels like another lifetime now.

I open my door and see Damon. He is lying on my bed propped up against the headboard ankles crossed looking oh so tasty… _stop!_ Don't think like that you're with Stefan… wait am I? I can't believe I called him a monster earlier I owe him an apology…

"Earth to Elena" Damon pulls me back from my thoughts and I hurry into the room and close the door behind me.

"What are you doing here? Did you not hear me when I said you need to be careful not to cross paths with my father?" he scoffs and uncrosses his legs "please, you think I'm gonna let Dr. Frankenstein down there keep me from the most beautiful girl in the world?" The second the last word leaves his lips he is no longer on my bed, he flashes over to me and starts looking deep into my eyes making breathing something I have to remind myself to do. He lifts his hand and tucks my hair behind my ear and I swear it is somehow the most erotic thing I have ever experienced.

Clearly he must see the effect he is having on me because he steps closer, we are breathing the same air now and I can't stop thinking how it would feel how it would taste with his tongue in my mouth. He starts to lean his head down I stare at his lips waiting for them to crash into me- no wait this wrong. I look down and take a step back.

"Damon, I'm with Stefan." He grins and counters "are you?" taking a deep breath… why won't this day just end already? "I don't know but this is not going to be how it ends, he deserves better than that… I can't believe I called him a monster I have to talk to him… apologize." I look back at Damon and his eyes are squinting like he is trying to figure something out but I don't have the mental faculties about me right now to deduce what.

"Hm, its always _Stefan_." He takes a step back and I sense there is a lot behind that statement I realize there is a lot of history between the Salvatore brothers… a history I'm not so sure I want to wade into.

"Damon look I am really tired so whatever is going on between you and Stefan just keep it between you and Stefan. I am not going to try something with his brother just because I am no longer sure about us and why would you want to hurt him like that?"

"Well, it is one of my main reasons for still living… hurting Stefan." I shake my head.

"Why? Life is hard enough and something tells me you have plenty of enemies already wouldn't it be a relief to have someone on your side, to have a teammate against the world's insanity?" he smiles at this, "Trust me Stefan and I are never gonna be me teammates."

"Fine but do you really have to be enemies?"

"Yep." He says without hesitation.

"Why? I've only been witness to your dysfunction a couple hours and it has me wanting to pull my hair out. Is whatever happened really worth all this?"

"Lets just say there was a girl who didn't share your qualms about coming between two brothers."

"Really a girl, this is about a girl?"

"Isn't it always?"

"I don't know Damon I'm 17 and I am only just starting to live. I don't know what its like _always_." He looks pensive and starts walking towards the window. "You should stay that way as long a possible, you were always too good for all of life's crap… I'll let you get some sleep it's been a long day."

I nod and walk over to my bed finally able to collapse and let go of today but there is something I can't let go of.

"Wait, Damon?" he is halfway out my window now but stops and looks back to me. I want to ask if he knew… If he knew my mom was sick but I don't. I don't think I can handle any more revelations tonight.

"Just could you let Stefan know I'm sorry for what I said?"

"Sure, goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Damon."


	9. Priority

**Thanks everyone for sticking with the story I promise things will start to heat up in another two chapters I will deliver on my Delena promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan POV<strong>

It is killing me not to go running to Elena right now but I know if I push her I'll lose any hope of having her come back to me.

_Knock, Knock_

I lunge towards the door "Elena!"

"Sorry to disappoint brother" Of course it's him… like this day hasn't been torturous enough.

"What do you want Damon?"

"I came to tell you not to worry about Elena… I'll leave her alone." Please, how much of a sucker do think I am? I swallow the scoff that so badly wants to escape my body.

"Really just like that? You'll understand if I don't believe you." I go to close the door but he rushes to say, "she saved my life." This has my attention and I let the door stay open waiting for Damon to explain further.

"I was dying and she was just an innocent little girl who took pity on me and saved my life… I am not going to hurt her Stefan, she may look like Katherine but she is not… she is pretty much the exact opposite."

"I know she's not its why I am in love with her." By the way my brother looks and sounds anyone else would think he was being genuine but I know better, he is up to something he has to be. He seems to get the message that I am not going to play into his act and starts to shuffle back turning to leave but of course that would make my life too easy…

"How much?" He says with his back still to me.

"How much what?" I need to hunt after this I have forgotten how exhausting my brother can be.

"How much do you love her?" Is he fucking kidding me?

"Where the hell do you get off…"?

"…Because maybe not being with her is the best thing if you love her. She is _good _Stefan! Her life should be bake sales or cheer practice or whatever the hell the kids do nowadays not vampires and darkness." He actually has me thinking with that one but before I can form a retort because even if he does have a point Elena and I are meant to be I know we are… he continues to lecture _me_.

"She's so _good_ she wants to play counselor to two feuding vampires! That's how unlike Katherine she is; she wants us to be okay with each other! Even with all the shit on her plate she cares about both of us enough to want that for us, for you and me to have what she and Jeremy have!" I am stunned that even after seeing what she saw today she is concerned about me it would be touching if she weren't also showing concern for Damon… I won't let him pull the wool over her eyes, she is too trusting, he might care about her in this moment but my brother lost his humanity ages ago and could just as easily wake up tomorrow and be completely over this role of playing the decent guy. I decide I need play this smart and get him on side. I shout for Zach leaving Damon confused.

"Invite him in," he looks as me unsure, I glance a Damon his also apparently unsure.

"Stefan?" he squints his beady little eyes at me.

"One condition, you tell me why you are really here." I study him to gauge whether he is going to take the bait. I suppress the smile that desperately wants to creep across my face because it is right there that I see him soften… I got him.

"I am here to get Katherine out of the tomb."

"Can that even be done?"

"Well I am sure as hell gonna try brother." This has me thinking…

"I'll help." I state plainly.

"What! Why?" He says talking out of the side of his mouth, I forgot about that annoying habit of his.

"The sooner you get what you want the sooner you're out of Mystic Falls." His lips press together and he rolls his eyes…

"…And away from Elena, right?" I shrug.

"You get what you want I get what I want." He studies me for a moment before agreeing.

"Alright you got yourself deal."

I nod to Zach and he invites Damon in. Controlling my disdain towards my brother is going to be a struggle but I'll do whatever necessary to stay close… I can't let him succeed, Katherine can never get out. As much as I want to protect Elena from Damon I know Katherine would be the bigger risk to her, that takes priority.


	10. Time

**Stefan** **POV**

Walking towards my locker I see Elena waiting for me and breathe a sigh of relief. She wouldn't be hanging around my locker hoping to catch me if she really thought I was a monster. This weekend was torturous with my brother moving in, keeping my distance from Elena, and keeping up to date on Damon's plans for Katherine knowing that I get to walk up to the sweetest and gentlest girl in the word is like a gift.

"Hey," I Say getting Elena's attention she was practically hiding behind a curtain of her hair I think she is nervous which makes her all the more endearing to me.

"Hey, did Damon give you my message?" she says the stress between her brows give away how uncomfortable she is with this conversation.

"No, I saw Damon after everything that happened between the three of us, we decided on a ceasefire and he all too happily accepted my offer to let him stay at the boarding house although apparently he took stay as move in he is really playing lord and master over their he did graciously leave my room untouched but no… no mention of a message you had wished to relay to me."

"Wow I… I'm impressed. I think this could be really great for the two of you." Ugh I sigh inwardly I had wanted to come clean to Elena straight away trusting her with my plan for Damon and Katherine since I was never given the chance to reveal myself as a vampire, no Damon took that one upon himself. But looking at her softened features and hearing sound almost proud of me… the monster, I am going to have to play along with the brother bonding she seems keen on at least until I know she is one hundred precent with me again. I look at her and all I want is to take her in my arms and have her reassure me she is still mine.

"So, what was this message?" and there goes her furrowed brow again.

Taking a deep cleansing breath she prepares as if what ever she is about to say has been carefully thought out perhaps even practiced a few time in the mirror.

"I owe you an apology, I was shaken by what I saw about what I had learned about you… and Damon. My reaction is not one that I'm proud of, you clearly don't want to hurt be because you would have done that by now in fact the only thing you have ever been towards me is kind, supportive, gentle even… not the description of a monster. Please know I am so sorry for how I handled everything."

"Elena, you have no idea what that means to me. I missed you Elena, I missed you so much." I begin to close the distance between us to lean in for a kiss put her hands on my chest stop me.

"Stefan, I want you to know your secret is safe with me and I will be here for whatever you need, these last two months you've become one of the most important people in my life and I want it to stay that way but… I don't think we should be together at least not right now. I think I need time to understand more and get to know this whole other side of you that you've been keeping from me. I don't want to hurt you Stefan, I really don't but I can't jump back in and pretend we are the same couple we were a few days ago, I can't." She raises her shoulders slightly and releases them almost as if in defeat and I feel like I have jut been staked in the gut but I know this is a lot to take on and honestly I am amazed and the grace and empathy she is showing trying to accept all of this the least I can give her is time.

"I understand." I say simply,

"You, do? You don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you Elena, if you need time trust me that's the one this I have an abudence of and will happily give to you as long as there is still hope for us I'll be here."

This makes her smile ever so sweetly she looks like she is about to say something else but the bell rings and now we are off to homeroom.

**A/N Sorry I know its a really short chapter but my laptop is dead so i've been making due with my ipadmini I promise to update a much longer chapter tomorrow which will finally take us to a rating M.**


	11. Guess who's coming to dinner

**Elena POV**

My Dad is away this week and my Aunt Jenna has come to stay with Jeremy and me not that we really need a babysitter but I am so excited that she is here, apart from Jer she is the only connection I still have with my mom… well happy connection. Things are slightly better with Dad we have kind of settled for politely ignoring each-other but its not out of hate or distrust I just think there really isn't anything left to say between us. Damon is here helping me cook, he has gotten into the habit of dropping by he doesn't even bother coming up with plausible excuses anymore it only really bothers me when my Dad is in the house the stress of him finding out about Damon is enough to make me go grey before I even get to prom. Stefan and I have managed to stay friends and I am really happy about that, I know he wants more but I like my life how it is now. Not being attached to someone at least romantically feels great, I don't have to think about anyones expectations of me I just get to be myself surprisingly carefree for someone who spends as much time as I do around vampires.

Damon just hip checked me, I guess I was off in my own world there. He gives me his Damon Salvatore grin and instantly I giggle.

"I think its time I go school the littlest Gilbert can I trust you not to screw up the salad?"

"Go, I think I can manage chopping a cucumber." He studies me for a second causing me to giggle again.

"What I can! Just go." He smirks and turns heading to the living room… I cant help but look at his ass as he leaves I bite my lip to keep from chasing after him and biting what I really want. Stop it Elena! I shake my head. He is your friend he doesn't even think of you like that. To him I am probably still just a little kid and lets not forget his century long love for Katherine. I have heard bits and pieces from each Salvatore about my look-a-like, their ex, which is beyond weird. Stefan swears he doesn't see Katherine when he looks at me, I guess its easier for me to accept that line from Damon because he new me before I grew up into his "perfect woman," but Stefan had to have been drawn to me at least initially because I look like Katherine. Neither of them have been that complimentary about her apart from admiring her beauty she apparently was greedy, manipulative, a killer and those are some of the nicer descriptions. Whats strange is when Stefan talks about her flaws he looks ashamed as if he can't believe he was ever naïve enough to fall for her but Damon while still admitting how… lets say complex she was, only speaks of her with longing in his voice.

There is another reason for Damon's happy and playful mood tomorrow is the day we try to open the tomb again our first attempt unfortunately hadn't succeeded although Stefan hadn't seemed all that bothered I know it was really hard on Damon and its nice to have him finally feeling positive and hopeful again but if I am being honest with myself as much as I want this for Damon I was relieved when it didn't work I guess I am afraid what will happen to my friendship with Damon once he rescues Katherine. I know I am being selfish and he would be a lot safe far away from Mystic Falls but I don't want to lose Damon, I can't explain it but he just makes my life better. When he came back this year it was like the Wizard of Oz suddenly everything was in technicolor. I guess I am just enjoying having him around while I can as soon as Katherine is free… he'll be gone. I can't compete with that kind of epic love.

The doorbell rings and I race to give my Aunt Jenna a hug. She spends the night teasing me about how gorgeous Damon is, I tell her he is just a friend but I am cringing knowing with his Vampire hearing Damon is probably eating up my humiliation.

After helping clear up I walk Damon to the door, he has been wiggling those damn eye brows at me all damn night.

"Would you stop!"

"Stop what?" he is so damn incorrigible.

"you know what, that whole eye thing?"

"what 'whole eye thing'? cant help it that I have eyes Elena." He steps closer to me and I can smell him and I see the skin exposed from leaving the top button of his shirt undone- dear god I want to lick it. Stop it Elena! I can't be thinking like this.

"You know smugness isn't exactly one of your sexiest qualities."

"and what are my sexiest qualities?" he rests his forearm on the door frame and lets his body sway even closer to me, a second ago I would have sworn that was impossible. My breathing is starting to get shallow and my mouth has run dry I need to put a stop to this. Rolling my eyes I push him out onto the porch.

"Good night Damon." I say exasperated. Now I just hope that little act put him off to how he was starting to… effect me, although I am sure my pervious body language was screaming something different.

**Damon POV**

Interesting night at the Gilberts, I love teasing Elena its so easy to wind her up. I finally pull my car up to the boarding house, upon entering I hear noises- breath grunts and moans from a male and female. Well what do you know my little brother is finally getting some, I smirk to myself and then I hear something that stops my cocky swagger and literally feels like someone has opened up all my veins to poor ice in.

"Stefan, please move, you won't hurt me I promise. I need you, I… I love you." Elena? It can't be I just left her at her house there is no way she could have beaten me hear but I know that voice belongs to Elena the only other possibility is… NO!

I flash up the stairs and throw Stefan's door open, seeing him plow into her, Katherine or Elena actually, makes me want to rip his head off. He whips his head to me seething anger.

"GET OUT DAMON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he holds her close using his chest to protect her modesty ha! If he only knew. Its then I turn to the brown hair beauty and see her smirk arching one eyebrow at me at that's all the confirmation I need. I toss Stefan off her and grab her by the throat lifting her naked form from bed I still allow myself a greedy look before slamming her into a nearby wall, even if I am approach new found levels of fury I am still Damon Salvatore.

"Stefan please… he's hurting me." She wines for Stefan to come rescue her she always was the little actress. UGHHHH! Fuck me it feels like my intestines are being forced out through my belly button. I look down and sure enough my idiot little brother has staked me, ripping the one of the legs off his nightstand. Gripping my shoulder her pulls me completely off her and throws me down to floor. He grabs a sheet from the bed and wraps her up checking her for injures pleading for her to be okay.

"Trust me brother she's fine." I grumble while pulling the splintering wood from my torso.

"I'am going to kill you," he says but before he can make a move to leave her side a laugh escapes that beautiful soul sucking mouth.

"At least I managed to fool one Salvatore, and lucky me it was my favorite Salvatore."

"Katherine," I say slowly pushing myself up from the floor I see Stefan finally wrap his little head around the fact he did not just bed the most perfect creature that is Elena Gilbert but has just been played by our ex. As much as I don't want to care about my brother's feelings right now I can't ignore there is a pang there it was low even for Katherine to let my little brother believe Elena Gilbert said 'I love you' to him… not that I'll ever let him know I care.

"Care to explain how you're here? Last anyone heard you were decaying in a tomb." This is definitely not how I saw our reunion going.

"and as far as either of you know that's where I am, now stop trying to open the damn tomb and leave well enough alone."

Buzzz…buzzz…buzzz I dig the vibrating phone out of my jeans the caller id says Jeremy.

"What do you want little Gilbert now isn't exactly the best time."

"I messed up, its Elena they took her." His voice is practically shaking with fear and something… guilt I think.

"What do you mean they took her, where is she Jeremy?"!

"Anna, she… she's a vampire, I know how that sounds but yo-"

"I'am on my way." I hang up the phone, "Stefan we gotta go its Elena she's in trouble."

"What happened?" he asks alarmed at least he has stopped kicking himself long enough to realize we have bigger issues than the bitch currently naked wrapped in a bed-sheet.

"Seems our little Jeremy has himself a vampire girlfriend."

We both get ready in seconds and are racing to my car, the glimpses I catch of Katherine in my peripherals lets me know she stupefied we are both about to leave her ass to chase after another girl.

"Where do you think your going?"! she demands to know, but we are already out the door. Stefan turns and shouts back "to someone actually important."

That has to be the most I've liked my brother in the past 50 years at least. I start the engine, hang on Elena, we're coming.


End file.
